Post-operative and post-trauma physical therapy of the human hip, knee, shoulder and back is frequently facilitated by effecting motion of the extremities of the patient under circumstances that do not require the use of the patient's muscles. As will perhaps be apparent, therapy of this type, often referred to as passive mobilization, must be carried out under very controlled circumstances. Thus, range and speed of motion as well as the elevation and the angular relationship of the extremity being moved to the remainder of the patient's body must be carefully regulated in order to provide the desired results.
Various types of apparatus for providing passive mobilization have been provided heretofore. Most of the prior passive mobilization systems have been designed to be mounted directly on the hospital bed. This leads to difficulties in providing proper nursing care for the patient as well as difficulties for the patient in getting in and out of bed. Moreover, many of the prior passive mobilization devices have been comprised of a large number of unduly complicated parts and have therefore been expensive to purchase and use.
The present invention comprises a passive mobilization apparatus which overcomes the foregoing and other difficulties long since associated with the prior art. In accordance with the broader aspects of the invention, a passive mobilization system is supported above the hospital bed so that it does not interfere either with nursing care of the patient or with patient movement. The passive mobilization apparatus of the present invention is adapted to be manufactured from a relatively small number of uncomplicated parts, and is therefore inexpensive to purchase and use when compared with prior passive mobilization devices. Perhaps more importantly, the passive mobilization apparatus of the present invention provides complete control over the speed and range of the motion that is applied to the extremity being treated, over the elevation of the extremity, and over the angular relationship of the extremity to the remainder of the patient's body, and in this manner provides more effective therapy than has been possible in the use of many of the prior passive mobilization devices.
In accordance with more specific aspects of the invention, a passive mobilization apparatus constructed in accordance herewith includes an elongate track positioned above the hospital bed. A lead screw extends through the elongate track and a carriage is threadably engaged with the lead screw for movement thereby back and forth along the track. Stop members are positionable on the elongate track in the path of movement of the carriage. Upon engagement of the carriage with the stop members the direction of rotation of the lead screw and therefore the direction of movement of the carriage is reversed.